thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia
Anastasia is Deirdre's daughter from an alternate future. It's unknown who her father is, but everybody knows she wasn't born from love. Created by ananas. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background story Anastasia only appears in the "Cloned Ending" of Damy and Deirdre's story. "Years after his death from the original ending, Damy gets cloned by a scientist who works for special forces, that want to use Damy's strength for their own causes. Damy is reborn without any memories, but remembers his passion for violence and his home before anything else. He escapes from his maker, and soon meets up with Deirdre's skeptic daughter, who happens to live in his house. ''After Damy fully remembers who he is, he wants to use Deirdre's daughter to get the deceased Deirdre back somehow with the help of the scientist, who only agrees to help him if Damy turns himself in. After a long struggle he discovers there's no way to retrieve her, and slowly bonds with her daughter instead." Behaviour Anastasia is skeptic, snarky, sarcastic, and not exactly someone people like to befriend. She prefers to be alone. Appearance Anastasia looks in every way like her mother, with the only difference she has black hair and rarely smiles. Relationships Damy The first time they met, Damy found her appearance to be familiar, but neither actually stopped to talk to each other. Soon afterwards, Damy retrieved some of his memory and was able to return to his house, but found Anastasia living there. As they were random strangers to each other, they began to argue about the house and it was the start of a bad relationship. Neither had the intention to give up her home. Before Damy thought about the act of killing her to be done with it, his memory of Deirdre returned and he learned Anastasia was her daughter. While he still wanted nothing to do with her, and felt upset about the idea that someone else was her father, he still decided not to kill her or kick her out of his house. As both their personalities are rather negative, most of the conversations between the two didn't improve their spirits. Even so, after Damy learned there is no way to reanimate Deirdre the same way he was, Anastasia also starts to understand the role Damy played in her mother's life, and both start to cherish each other. ---------- Deirdre Anastasia only remembers seeing her mother sad. Deirdre's depression made her look aged, and she died when Anastasia was in her early 20s. This implies that mother and daughter didn't really have a relationship. But Anastasia does seem to be interested in her and her past, as it explains the depression her mother never talked with her about. Trivia *"Anastasia" is the artist's second name. * While Deirdre was designed to represent the artist, Anastasia is more accurate. *Considering Anastasia isn't part of the "original ending", she doesn't actually exist. See Also *Deirdre Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Meerkats Category:A